


Deeper

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [47]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @serenadakura2:Fanart video of Vegeta fingering Bulma from behind
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Deeper

He was doing it again. 

Without him realizing it consciously, Vegeta’s arms reached out through the darkness to tease her body. 

She moaned softly against the pillow as those fingers pulled her panties aside and circled her entrance. 

Bulma’s body tensed as they intruder, immediately grazing her g-spot as they tenderly began moving in and out of her pussy. 

“Fuck...Vegeta...,” she panted. 

Those wide hips moved in time with his hand, eager for more. 

Suddenly, she felt his lips on her shoulder and those sleepy black eyes peering at her through the darkness. 

She sighed. “Thank Kami, you’re awake...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
